Magic and Mutants
by sugarqueen
Summary: Kitty and Lance meet Harry and Hermione! It's my first crossover, so be nice...^_^U


It was a bright, beautiful day. The sky was clear with blotches of white, puffy clouds and birds could be heard singing in the trees. It was a perfect day to be out, which startles some people, as Kitty Pryde and Lance Alvers were in the mall.  
"Whoa!" Kitty exclaimed as she pressed her hands up against a shop window, "this computer upgrade's, like, only half price!"  
Lance looked over her shoulder and stared. "With that money, you could buy a whole lot of stink bombs." Kitty rolled her eyes and gave him a friendly shove.  
"You are, like, so totally gross -" Her pocket lighted up and a ringing sound filled the air. She picked her cellphone up.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Hey, Kitty," Jean replied over the other line. "Two transfer mutants are coming to Bayville. They should arrive at the airport in 20 minutes and I'm busy with soccer practice. Can you pick them up for me? Thanks!" And before Kitty could answer, she hung up.  
"Awww...this is so not cool." Sighing she stuffed her cellphone inside her pocket and explained what Jean had said.  
Lance, however, took it more cooly than Kitty expected him to take it. "Sure, why not? There's nothing else to do." So he and Kitty started towards the road to the airport.  
* * *  
Harry yawned. It had been almost 3 hours since he and Hermione had boarded the British Airlines airplane. She was sleeping beside his shoulder and he, being a normal pre-teen wizard, had been entertaining himself with ridiculous wizard jokes from a book he brought with him.  
"Now approaching Bayville, USA," called the flight attendent over the speaker. Harry shook Hermione awake.  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
"We're here, Herms."  
"So fast?"  
* * *  
"Hi! Welcome to Bayville!" Kitty said with enthusiasm. She was looking at a sort of short 15-year-old boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes. The girl next to him was slightly shorter and had wavy brown hair with a pretty face and a smile that would capture anyone's attention.  
"Hi," said Harry.  
"Hi," said Hermione.  
"Hi," said Lance. He was sitting on a bench and tripping passing people without a care in the world. Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows.  
"Don't mind him," Kitty said, grabbing Lance's arm and pulling him up, "let me show you to the Xavier Mansion. The shortcut." She added, giving them a mysterious smile. Before Harry or Hermione knew what was happening, they were being dragged into a wall and out onto the streets. Lance's left arm was still being held on by Kitty, but he didn't seem to mind. As they phased through the side of a large building, Harry got the impression that Lance must have had some sort of hidden power as well.  
Once they reached the Xavier Mansion, Lance hesitated as he walked inside. Kitty was too busy introducing Harry and Hermione to the others to notice.  
Afterwards, Lance left and Kitty showed Hermione and Harry to their rooms.  
"This'll be your room, Harry," said Kitty, opening a door.  
"Whoa. Almost like the one back at Hog -" Hermione nudged him warningly. Without another word, Harry went inside and shut the door.  
Kitty led Hermione to another room.  
"This'll, like, be your room," said Kitty. Hermione immediately threw her trunk on the ground and flopped onto the bed. Then, she looked up at Kitty.  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
Kitty shrugged as she sat in an armchair and placed her watch on the ledge. "How long're you, like, staying?"  
"Until August," replied Hermione, "It's the same with Harry."  
"What, are you two, like, a couple or something?" asked Kitty curiously. She eyed Hermione, judging every move she made.  
Hermione's face instantly burned red. "No! Of course not! Are you and that weird Lance guy an item?"  
"Uh..." Kitty fell silent. She knew Lance really liked her and that she was beginning to like him, but she didn't really think it would be serious.  
"Anyway," said Kitty, trying to change the subject, "what powers do you have?"  
"Um," said Hermione, looking nervous, "I can...summon inanimate objects into my hands."  
"Can I see?"  
"Sure..." Hermione grabbed her wand from her backpack and hid it underneath her sweater. Then she secretly said, "Accio alarm clock!" and pointed to the one behind Kitty. It immediately flew into her hand.  
"Wow!" Kitty exclaimed, "Well, catch-cha later! I'm meeting Lance over at the library. He totally begged me to, like, help him with his homework." And she phased through the floor.   
Now that she was alone, Hermione took her wand out and began to practice her Indoor Weather Charms. She made lightning, hail, high winds and was about to do a monsoon when the door flew open.  
"Sorry, Hermione. I totally forgot my watch - AAAUGH!" 


End file.
